NaruSaku: Divorce Me Now!
by Lord-Hermione
Summary: Naruto and Sakura accidentally got married. But Naruto refuses to sign the divorce papers, thinking that they belong together. NaruSaku.


NaruSaku-

Divorce Me…NOW!

"I can' believe I got married to you…"

"It' not that bad…"

"Yes it is! We are only 19! Soon to be 20!"

"So?"

"Naruto! Look…we were drunk. Is that how you want to get married?" retorted Sakura.

"No…but are you saying that you want to marry me?" Naruto said, too hopeful.

"NO!"

"Ok. k." he was a little disappointed, but what was he going to expect?

"Now…Ill ask Tsunade- Sama for divorce papers." Sakura said turning the opposite way.

"Divorce?"

"What? Are you saying you want to stay married?"

"Well…yeah."

"In your dreams." She sneered.

"Right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I accidentally got married to Naruto."

Ino choked on her sake. "W-what!?"

"We were stupid and drunk, after the mission."

"WHAT! You're married to Uzumaki Naruto?"

"It will be over once he signs these divorce papers." Sakura said reaching for her bag to pull out the papers.

"Married…" Ino whispered in disbelief.

"Don't…tell anyone. It'll be over, watch."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked up the stairs to her 'husbands' apartment, carrying the divorce papers he needed to sign. She knocked on the door and Naruto opened up.

He looked like he just came out of the shower, his hair looked wet and he smelled of citrus. He was wearing a tank top, and his orange pants.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Yeah…Um, here they are." She said handing the papers to him.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Moron, there the divorce papers!"

"Oh…" he turned around and walked towards the kitchen table. "I'm not signing them."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why not?" Sakura was shocked. She walked towards him.

"I think…no I know I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"No! Sign them!" She did not want to hear this.

"No."

Sakura turned her hand into a fist, and began to walk towards Naruto. "Sign them. I don't want to be married."

"I know you love me."

"Says who? Quit making stuff up." She was at the verge of punching him.

"I'm smarter than you think."

That was it. She dived for him fist in the air. But to her surprise, he dodged, for the first time ever . "What?" she looked up at him.

"Ill keep dodging them." He shrugged.

"Sign them!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ill go on a date with you!"

"Heck, I'm already married to you, what's the point?"

Realizing there was no end to this; Sakura grabbed the papers off the table and stormed out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He won't sign them!" Sakura whined to Ino.

"Why not?"

"Stupid reasons…What should I do?"

"Did you try to beat him up?"

"Yes, and he dodged! He's finally fighting back."

"Well Sakura…Your screwed." Ino smirked.

"Die."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since Sakura became a jounin she moved out of her parent's house and into a new apartment. But she never remembered letting Naruto come live with her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked Naruto sharply, as he finished the last of her donuts.

"Long story…This guy next door to me left the stove on, and his apartment caught on fire and so did mine…and everyone else's."

" What ?"

"So I guess ill be staying here."

"Didn't you have belongings that burned up?"

"Sakura…you know me. I'm dirt poor I can't afford anything 'special'."

"So what? Everything of yours is all burned up and you just come waltzing in here?"

"Well…I could go to someone else's house…I don't mean to be-

"No! It's ok…" Why was she saying this? "But don't expect us to be sleeping on the same bed." Maybe it was from pity or feeling sorry.

"Thanks Sakura! You're the best. Ill sleep on the couch."

"…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's living in my apartment."

"Dude…your amazing Sakura, no this situation is amazing."

"Look, I was just feeling sorry for him. He's been through a lot."

"It just keeps getting worse and worse."

"It's not THAT bad."

Ino raised her eyebrows.

"I'm just saying, he's…you know."

"I don't know."

"He's Naruto." Sakura said. (A little too dreamy)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After work, Sakura felt exhausted. She walked up the steps of her apartment building, taking her keys out. She still wasn't used to Naruto being there every time she opened the door but she definitely wasn't expecting this:

Naruto.

Shirtless.

Muscular.

Sweaty. (In a very attractive way)

Lifting weights.

"Holy…"

"Oh, hey Sakura-Chan! Wasn't expecting you so early!" he yelled over the music. Naruto walked over to the stereo and turned it off, a towel in his hand.

"Well…you know- your yum- I mean- I wad- was lust- just done." Sakura managed to say.

"What?"

"N-Nothing." She ran into her room, blushing furiously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura…Sakura…SAKURA!"

"Wha-what? What do you want, Ino-Pig. Eat your food! And leave me alone."

"It's kinda hard to when you keep spacing out while I'm talking."

"Then stop talking." Sakura said.

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Skank."

"Die."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sign them."

"No."

Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Sakura get nagging Naruto to sign the papers.

"You wanna know something interesting?" Naruto asked.

"What…"

"Well…I was at the Ramen Shop today, and guess who came by."

"Who…"

"Hinata."

Sakura sat up. "Really…"

"Yeah. She said these weird things."

"Like what…"

"She said 'I love you more than anything' stuff like that."

Jealousy swept Sakura off her feet.

"She said that!"

"Um…yeah."

"Well…What did you say?"

"I said…Ill go on a date with you tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That two-faced bitch…"

"Sakura…your face is all red."

"I hate her…"

"You're jealous."

"She needs to die…"

"Awe, you do love Naruto."

Sakura slammed her forehead on the table. "Noooooo…"

"Look Sakura, if he's going out with Hinata-

"But he's married to me!!!"

"-then why don't you go out with someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"Make him jealous."

"Who should I go out with?"

"Some random dude."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is my apartment." Sakura said to the Tall guy next to her. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure." He said.

They entered the apartment slowly, as Sakura scanned the room for Naruto.

Good he wasn't there…or was it good? She gulped.

"Sakura!"

Sakura yelped and turned around to find Naruto under the sink. "What are you- who's he?" Naruto got up and walked over to them.

"Oh um, this is Soushi, Soushi this is Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto held out a hand. "I'm her hus-

"Brother!"

Naruto gave Sakura a weird look. "Brother."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Soushi said.

An awkward silence passed them.

"You got a nice place here." He said.

"Thanks. Um, are you hungry," Sakura asked walking to the refrigerator, ignoring Naruto's glares at Soushi. "We got, ramen, ramen and um…ramen."

"Well then I'll have some Ramen." He said laughing.

"Me too!" Naruto yelled, out of the blue.

Sakura looked at him, "' Scuse me?"

"It's my ramen, and I'm hungry," Naruto looked at Soushi, "and I would like to get to know Soushi a little better, after all he is dating my little sister."

"Right."

-------------

They sat at the table.

Naruto's glares at Soushi were endless.

Sakura's stares at Naruto were endless.

Soushi's stares at Sakura were endless.

"So…" Naruto began to say, "What do you do for a living?"

"I-I'm a ninja."

"Really? What rank?"

"Jounin."

Naruto had a hard time swallowing his food. "For how long?"

"3 years." This time Sakura said that.

"Oh…" Naruto and Sakura had only been Jounin for 1 and a half years.

"So Naruto how was your date with Hinata?"

"What?" she caught him off guard.

"Hinata."

"Oh…umm it went well, I guess."

"Who's Hinata?" Soushi asked.

"No one." Both Naruto and Sakura snapped.

"So, Soushi, what's your view of the demon child?"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry I just wanted to know." Obviously Soushi had no clue that the 'demon child' was sitting in front of him.

"I, um, heard of him…he has the nine tailed fox sealed in him right?"

Naruto nodded as Sakura looked intently at Soushi.

"I heard that fox killed my grand father's brother. So I probably hate him."

"You mean, you've never met him…and you think you hate him." Naruto said.

"He is a demon after all…" Soushi said going back to his Ramen.

Sakura's hatred for Soushi increased.

"Well the demon is the fox, not the boy." She said.

"But the two are combined."

"Your point? The boy still has a mind of his own."

"Yeah but, the fox is still there. If the boy wasn't around so wouldn't the fox."

"No, the boy has been through a lot, you don't know what its like to have a burden like that in you!"

"How do you know?'

"I've met him, and he's a great guy!"

Naruto looked at Sakura admirably. Sakura gave him a weak smile.

------------------

"Well that guy turned out to be one heck of a jerk." Sakura said slamming the door behind Soushi.

"Why the hell did you date him?"

Sakura tensed, "Why did you date Hinata?"

"I asked you first."

"Well I'm not gonna answer it."

"I didn't date Hinata"

"What!?"

"That day when she admitted her feelings to me, I told her that I was in love with someone else, and that I was sorry."

"So…why did you tell me you went on a date with her?"

"To make you jealous."

Sakura took a step forward. "I hate you."

"Hey, you were trying to make me jealous with Soushi dude. Admit it; you got jealous when I told you about Hinata."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Sakura just noticed how close she was to Naruto. She blushed and looked down.

But he grabbed her face and leaned in. She looked into his blue sparkling eyes. He was going to kiss her…Kiss me…Come on…Do it.

"Well then, look at the time! I need to go visit Kiba's, See ya!" he said letting her go and jumping out the window.

What just happened?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He played me!" Sakura argued with Ino.

"Yeah he did, I bet you he wants you to figure it out yourself how much you really love him."

"But I don't."

"Palleeezzz…the whole world knows."

"Nuh-uh."

"Hey what about Sasuke?"

"What about Sasuke?"

"Don't you like him?"

"No comment."

"If you had to choose: Naruto or Sasuke." Ino challenged.

"I bet you if I directed that question to you, you'd pick Sai." Sakura teased.

"He is the only normal one."

"You're kidding me right?"  
"Answer the question!"

"Well…Sasuke is mean and Naruto is sweet. Sasuke betrayed us, Naruto would never dream of it. Sasuke is too obsessed with one thing; Naruto is obsessed with a lot of things equally. There both good looking, but dude Naruto has a six pack!"

"So is it Naruto?"

---------------------------------------------

That week, Naruto went out on a single man mission in the Hidden Village of Sound. The whole time Sakura was very nervous (because after all, this was the Sound) and a bit lonely. This was supposed to be a 3 day mission, and after the third day Sakura became weary.

"Ino!! He still isn't back!"

"For the last time Sakura, there is a storm in the Sound, and Tsunade extended the mission."

Sakura groaned.

"Shouldn't you be thinking of a plan to make him sign those divorce papers?"

"Well he isn't here? And what else is there to do other than beg?"

"Forge the signature."

"That's mean."

-----------------------------

Naruto came back a after the 5th day. Injured.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she entered his hospital room. She ran to his bed and hugged him.

"Ow ow ow ow ow, you're squishing me!" he choked out.

He was badly wounded, and it was her job to heal him, and put on the bandages.

"What happened?" she said anxiously, gathering chakra in her hand.

"Stupid sound ninjas attacked me. It was 7 against one, not fair. Luckily Jiraya was following me so he saved me." (A/N that's a dumb save but who cares)

"Idiot…you scared me half to death."

He gave his 'Everything is alright' smile. "You were worried about me?"

"Duh."

After wrapping him up, Sakura stayed in the room, talking with him. She noticed how easy it was to talk to him, and how easy it was to express her mind.

"Naruto…your never gonna sign them are you?"

"Sakura, I've been thinking, I was a jerk, and if you really want us to get divorced, fine I'll sign them."

She was taken aback. "What?"

"Come on, give them to me, ill sign them."

Sakura was having second thoughts.

"Didn't you want me too?" he said.

"I don't have them with me." She lied.

"Oh…"

She scooted her chair closer to his bed. She took out her hand and put it on his hair and began to stroke it.

Without thinking twice, she leaned in and kissed him.

This kiss was not awkward, he immediately kissed back.

All the passion she held back was leaked out.

And realizing for the first time ever: This was her first kiss.

Making it even more powerful.

Regrettably they let go.

"I love you." She said, tasting the words on her lips.

"Finally."


End file.
